


Obliviousness

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Oblivious!Ava, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: “I’m afraid I don’t have a guest room,” Ava says apologetically as she opens a closet, extracting an extra pillow and blanket.“That’s okay. That bed looks big enough for two,” Sara says, looking past Ava to her bed. “Though I should warn you, I prefer sleeping naked.”orSara ends up staying over at Ava's after having watched movies later than planned, Ava does everything to make sure her guest is comfortable.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 22
Kudos: 290





	Obliviousness

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a reddit post one day and ended up throwing together this short fic at 4am. It has been sitting in my files for bordering on two months now 'cause I keep forgetting/not having the energy to post it, but here it finally is. 
> 
> Thank you to Starling83 and LadyXana for betaing this, y'all are awesome ❤

“It’s late,” Ava says, frowning at the darkness hiding outside the window.

“Mm,” Sara hums, rubbing her head against Ava’s shoulder.

“Maybe you should just stay here tonight?” They had only intended to watch a movie together — some movie Sara had been outraged to learn Ava had not already seen. But one movie had somehow turned into three, though for most of the last one, Sara had been half asleep against Ava’s arm.

“That sounds like a great idea,” Sara says, lightly running her fingers against Ava’s forearm.

“I’ll go find an extra pillow and blanket,” Ava says, gently patting Sara’s hand with her own before pushing up from the couch. Sara’s body starts to chase her, but stops when Ava is halfway onto her feet. Ava looks down just in time to see Sara crash onto the pillows she had been sitting on.

When she arrives at her room, she notices a presence behind her. She turns around to find Sara standing there instead of lying on the couch like Ava thought she was.

“I’m afraid I don’t have a guest room,” Ava says apologetically as she opens a closet, extracting an extra pillow and blanket.

“That’s okay. That bed looks big enough for two,” Sara says, looking past Ava to her bed. “Though I should warn you, I prefer sleeping naked.”

Ava just barely keeps herself from choking. “I’ll take the couch,” she says, hoping her cheeks aren’t as red as she thinks they are.

Sara looks at her weirdly as she tilts her head, but Ava ignores it and practically runs out of the room. Before she is completely out of earshot, she calls, “There’s an extra toothbrush in the bathroom!”

When she makes it back to the living room, she takes her time preparing the couch for sleeping on. Hopefully, it gives Sara enough time to finish in the bathroom and get comfortable without her having to deal with Ava being there. The last thing she wants is to make her guest feel uneasy.

She sighs in relief when she spots her bedroom door already closed as she makes her way to the bathroom.

Ava has almost fallen asleep when her phone vibrates against the table, jarring her awake. She grasps for it blindly, wishing nothing more for it to be quiet and her to be dreaming. When she looks at it, there is a single text lighting up the screen.

**‘SARA:** I’m cold’

Ava rolls her eyes.  _ Of course, she is.  _ She’s  _ naked _ .

She considers sending Sara a text to just find another blanket in the closet, but she does not want to come off as rude. So instead, she begrudgingly gets up from the couch and drags her feet over to her bedroom.

“Sara?” she asks, slowly pushing the door open.

“Sorry to bother you,” Sara says, and Ava can just barely make out her form on the bed. She is leaning up on one of her arms, the other lightly holding the sheets over her chest, leaving her shoulders bare. 

Ava swallows, focusing her attention on the closet. “It’s okay,” she says, throwing a one-second glance Sara’s way. Pulling another blanket out, she continues, “This should help stave off the cold.”

Sara’s brow creases as she looks between Ava and the blanket in her hands. “You know,” she starts as Ava walks closer, “they say the best thing for the cold is body heat.” Sara arches an eyebrow as she finishes, reaching out for the blanket when Ava is close enough. In doing so, however, she lets go of her hold on the sheets, letting them fall down on her stomach.

Ava is quick to turn her head away, giving Sara time to cover herself up again. Only, Sara stays still, the second blanket dropped onto the bed and the sheets staying below her chest.

“I should go back, unless there’s anything you need,” Ava says, shooting Sara quick glances, unsure if she should look at her while addressing her, or steer her gaze clear while Sara is still naked.

Sara shakes her head, sighing as she lets her back fall to the mattress. Ava nods, more to herself than Sara, and makes for the door. When she reaches for the handle, Sara asks, “Are you straight?”

Ava freezes in her tracks, the tips of her fingers barely touching the metal of the door handle. “W—what?” she sputters, looking back at Sara.

“Are you straight?” Sara asks again all matter-of-factly, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

“No?” Ava says, not understanding where the question comes from.

“No?” Sara repeats. “As in, you’re not sure?”

“No as in  _ no _ !” Ava says.

“Are you sure?” Sara raises her eyebrows, leaning back on one hand as she lets her gaze wander down Ava’s body.

“Yes!” Ava responds, offended at the thought that Sara might think she isn’t.

“Do you just not find me attractive?”

Ava opens her mouth to give a response, but no words come out, leaving her just standing there with her mouth hanging open.

“‘Cause either you’re straight, or,” Sara starts, loosely collecting the sheets around herself and getting up from the bed, “you don’t think I’m hot.” Sara stops right in front of her, looking at her pointedly.

“I—” Ava starts, rapidly blinking her eyes to make sure she isn’t dreaming.

“Well?” Sara asks, taking the tiniest step forward to put her fully in Ava’s space.

“None of the above?” she asks, not having the tiniest clue of where Sara is going with this.

“Good,” Sara says, pushing up on her toes so she is almost at Ava’s height. She hesitates for a few seconds, her eyes flitting between Ava’s eyes and Ava’s lips, before slowly pressing a gentle kiss to the latter, allowing Ava all the time in the world to pull away. “Come warm me up?” Sara reaches for Ava’s shirt, pulling on it as she takes a step backwards.

Ava can only nod as she happily follows, finally getting the hints Sara has been dropping and with her sleepiness miraculously gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another fic that's been done for about as long that I'll hopefully manage to post soon, it's a little longer but it's also bumped up in the rating. I'm going through a writer's block atm, really hoping it'll end soon but hopefully this fic and the other one will be enough to not make y'all forget about me completely 😘
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @wardenroot


End file.
